<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Morning, Good Morning by DancerInTheMoonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746819">Good Morning, Good Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerInTheMoonlight/pseuds/DancerInTheMoonlight'>DancerInTheMoonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alternate Seblaine [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Blaine Anderson &amp; Tina Cohen-Chang Friendship, Blaine Anderson is a Coffee Addict, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Early Mornings, Early Work, Flirting, Fluff, Glee References, Innuendo, M/M, Office, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerInTheMoonlight/pseuds/DancerInTheMoonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson is not a morning person. </p><p>Naturally, there’s always someone who is a complete opposite, but there’s this guy who is just *next level*.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson &amp; Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alternate Seblaine [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Morning, Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a prompt: A is not a morning person while B is the complete opposite, and of course, on my own experiences with people in the mornings. :P<br/>(aaand it's not proofread, so.. . sorry)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine Anderson is not a morning person.</p><p>Like, if-looks-could-kill and afternoons-should-be-made-mornings kind of not a morning person. He is among those lovely people who have the most primal urge to punch someone in the face if they even blink their way, let alone attempted talking to them, before their second caffeine fix. He’s the leader of that <em>Alone Time With My Coffee </em>assembly. He’s the founder of <em>Coffee First, Life Second</em>. He’s the unofficial chief of that early morning, pre-coherent <em>FUCK-YOU</em> tribe.</p><p>He’s one of those people who might actually throw a tantrum if they skip their coffee first thing in the morning. Which is why it’s a horror that everyone must be at the office at 7.45 AM sharp and he can’t get to work just a little bit later than required because he’s already twenty minutes late every day due to traffic. He should have found a job closer to his apartment. Then maybe none of this would be a problem. Well, except for mornings and his general lack of love for them.</p><p>Naturally, there’s always someone who is a complete opposite, but there’s this guy who is just <em>next level</em>.</p><p>Sebastian Smythe is the brightest sodding ray of early morning sunshine. He's the first to walk, nay, skip into the office with an obnoxiously cheerful ‘Good morning, everybody! What a <em>lovely</em> morning!’ even when it’s a morning bleak with rain, as if he might burst into a dance number to honour its loveliness at any time. The guy seemingly runs on smiles and sunlight and doesn’t even <em>need</em> coffee to waltz in every day and shower them in ‘good vibes’ to get the productive atmosphere going. He’s the self-proclaimed team leader. The ultimate energy-booster. Blaine finds it disgusting.</p><p>“Hey, Anderson!”</p><p>Blaine hates the day this guy learned how to speak and the day he perfected that obnoxiously loud mid-western drawl. Oh great, he’s here.</p><p>“Anderson! I was talking to Chang back there and checking out this guy, when I thought—wait a second. I know that hair.”</p><p>Nay, maybe Blaine hates the day the guy was born.</p><p>“Haven’t seen you this <em>lively</em> in a while. What’s up, Killer?”</p><p>Aye, Blaine definitely hates the moment Sebastian Smythe was conceived.</p><p>There is no mistaking how his lips twitched when he called him ‘Killer’, and Blaine thinks he might just kill him. Because Blaine hates people engaging him before his coffee. And he is fed up with Smythe sitting on his desk and being loud and flirty and overall just buzzing with morning energy. Blaine thinks Smythe is probably one of those guys who go for a morning run. Disgusting. He glowers.</p><p>“Smythe. Can’t you go bother someone else? I have an article to edit. And I haven’t had a decent cup of coffee.”</p><p>Of course, Blaine usually gets his first coffee well before getting to work. But it’s always one to go and he hates it, hates that he has to carry it around in public transport, hates that he can’t enjoy it in peace and quiet at home, hates that it’s almost completely drunk by the time he gets to work and then has to make do with their <em>terrible</em> office coffee since he’s arrived too late to pop to this amazing café just down at the end of their street. It’s also why Sebastian Smythe called him ‘Killer’. Because, as Smythe so nicely put it one particularly cloudy morning when Blaine had come to work fresh from pulling an all-nighter with an upcoming article and <em>criminally</em> under-caffeinated, he <em>killed</em> people with his looks if they tried to engage him without his coffee.</p><p>And now he had an inkling that everyone in the office called him that, just not to his face. Only Sebastian-Rise-And-Shine Smythe did that.</p><p>“Ah. That is why I am here, Killer,” he smirks. “I bear gifts.”</p><p>Something is tickling Blaine’s nostrils. There’s a large paper cup in front of his face.</p><p>“It’s your favourite.”</p><p>Sebastian Smythe sometimes brings fresh coffee to the office with him. It’s not uncommon. But Blaine is usually scowling into his screen, focused and still too grumpy to make eye contact with anyone.</p><p>How in the hell he knows Blaine’s favourite is a conundrum. He is unexpectedly robbed of what little words are commonly available to him at this hour, so he just stares at Sebastian Smythe questioningly.</p><p>“Tina warned me you haven’t gotten any yet.”</p><p>Blaine didn’t know Smythe was on a first-name basis with Tina Cohen-Chang, their social media specialist. But since he is friends with her husband Mike, it probably makes sense. Blaine nods.</p><p>“Thanks.” He looks at the cup and takes a sip. His extended vocabulary magically returns. “It’s from down the street!”</p><p>Smythe looks smug. More so than he usually does.</p><p>“Yeah. I live close by so it’s on my way to work.” Blaine hates him for it, since he can’t really hate him for bringing him coffee <em>form his favourite place</em>. “I also thought maybe we could get some, after.”</p><p>Blaine blinks.</p><p>“Get some?”</p><p>“Yeah, get s—Oh! <em>Shit</em>,” Sebastian Smythe looks like he’s genuinely surprised himself with the double meaning is his self-conscious laugh is something to go by. “I meant coffee. Get some <em>coffee</em>.” Even a little embarrassed, his smile is mother freaking thousand watts. Blaine thinks if he agrees, he will go and blind someone else for a while. </p><p>"So. Will you have coffee with me, Killer?"</p><p>“Fine. Don't call me Killer,” Blaine growls over his cup. Sebastian Smythe chuckles.</p><p>“Ok, <em>sunshine</em>.”</p><p>“Killer it is,” he amends, and shoos him away with a flap of his hand grateful for the large cup to drown his smile.</p><p>Blaine Anderson doesn’t smile before his coffee.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ALSO, there's a massive Singin' In The Rain reference on the loose here, you might catch it. xD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>